Returning the Ring
by Goddess Moondragon
Summary: Everyone thought that Frodo had destroyed the One Ring, but he failed to do so. The Fellowship must travel back to the heart of Mount Doom to destroy it once and for all. DISCONTINUED
1. Arrows and Foul Language

Hello all! This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. New chappies should be posted often. PLEASE read and review! I will try to write a response to all my reviewers ($20 says there's only one or two -lol-). Flames are NOT appreciated, and if received shall be used only to light candles (and/or burn down buildings). *COUGH pyro COUGH*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and few original characters. All the rest belongs to Tolkien (D'OH!)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
RETURNING THE RING  
  
JANUARY 6th, 2003 OMG! My mom totally doesn't understand! I HAVE to go to Brandi's party. It's like, the biggest party of the year, and if I don't go, everyone will think I'm a total loser. Oh well, it's not like she'll be up all night. After all..who says mommy has to know everything?..he he he.  
  
That was my diary a thousand years ago, when I knew absolutely nothing. Of course, being the complete idiot I was, I went to the party anyway.  
  
While I was walking, I tripped on the sidewalk and hit my head. The next thing I knew, I was in a strange place with strange people who I knew nothing of.  
  
Since I have nothing better to do at the moment, I will tell you the story of my life.  
  
"Oohh. My head hurts." I moaned, sitting up slowly. I opened my eyes, and all I saw were trees. No cars, sidewalks, houses, anything.  
  
Just trees. Everywhere. As this was going through my mind, something whizzed past my head, so close I could feel the breeze on my ear as it went by.  
  
I looked into (guess what!) the tree behind me, and there was an arrow stuck in the bark. HOLY SHIT! Someone was shooting at me! All I could think was "run, run, run!" Then I heard laughter. And a voice.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment, lady Adriane. Allow me to retrieve my arrow." At this, a tall man walked into the clearing where I sat. I groaned in pain, and he looked surprised to see me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked slowly, puzzled.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Huh? Prince? Mirkwood?"  
  
"Have you not heard of it?" Then he noticed that I was hurt. "Oh my, are you hurt very badly?"  
  
"It sure as hell feels like it."  
  
"My lady, please refrain from using such foul language. My mother always told me, foul words are for foul people."  
  
"Well, Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, I am not foul people. I am a foul PERSON." He looked positively shocked for a few seconds, then laughed.  
  
"Why don't we get you to a place where your injuries can be better taken care of, my lady." With this, he lifted my gently, one arm under my shoulders, the other around my waist. He walked through the trees to another clearing where a lady waited. "Lady Adriane, look what I found!"  
  
"Legolas, who is she?"  
  
"I do not rightly know, my lady."  
  
"Is she hurt?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I almost shot her."  
  
"Oh, really?" She looked as if she was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Why do you laugh?"  
  
"Do you not remember? That is exactly how Alenorin and I met."  
  
"I remember, I just don't see what is so funny." I groaned in pain and he seemed to remember that I was there. He gently set me on his horse, climbed up behind me, and we began to ride.  
  
a/n: remember, r/r please! Thanx for reading, check back for new chappies soon. 


	2. Hot Elves for Breakfast

Hello again.back with a new chappie (in one day!) please r/r, and enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hehehe I still own nothing but some characters and plot. All the rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
When I woke up, I was in a bed in a large, sunny room. I sat up, surprised to feel completely recovered and well rested. I looked over at the chair next to the bed, and there was a dress laid out for me.  
  
It was a light, bluish-purple color, with a silvery glow to it. I stood and picked it up. It was smooth and soft, and when I put it on, it fit perfectly. There was a soft knock at my door, as if whoever it was was trying not to disturb me.  
  
"Come in." I called. The door opened, and Legolas walked in. "Hi!" I said, glad to see him again.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Surprisingly well. I have to ask though, where am I?"  
  
"In the palace of Mirkwood, of course."  
  
"And where is that?"  
  
"Mirkwood."  
  
"No! Where is Mirkwood?"  
  
"Middle-Earth."  
  
"Middle-Earth? Where's that?"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you have no idea where our planet is?"  
  
"I'm trying to tell you that I have no idea where I am. I know that one minute I was walking to Brandi's party, and the next minute I was lying on the ground in the woods in a weird place with weird people who won't even tell me where I am."  
  
"People? Where have you seen people?"  
  
"Ummm.here?"  
  
"Really? You must show me where you saw them. I have not seen a person in many hundreds of years, that is, with the exception of you of course."  
  
"Ok, you know what? I'm tired of this. Where am I? Who are you? WHAT are you? Why am I here?"  
  
"I already told you. You are in the palace of Mirkwood, I am prince Legolas Greenleaf, I am an elf, and I don't know why you are here."  
  
"Wait. You're an ELF???"  
  
"Yes. You did not know this?"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"I am an elf, not a horse, my lady. By the way, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Jane."  
  
"Well, lady Jane, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. I will send someone for you."  
  
"Thanks, but please don't call me lady Jane. It sounds all prissy and stuff."  
  
"Then what shall I call you?"  
  
"Jane."  
  
"As you wish." With that he left, silently closing the door behind him. I looked in the elaborate mirror and saw that I was caked in dirt. I carefully took off the beautiful dress, so as not to ruin it further, and went to take a bath.  
  
I was putting the last hairpin in my hair (I found them in the vanity drawer) when there was another knock on my door. I walked over to open it, and found the same lady who was in the clearing.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." I answered. "What is your name? Mine is Jane."  
  
"Yes, Legolas told me. My name is Adriane, but you can call me Addie. I am engaged to Legolas's cousin, Alenorin."  
  
"And Legolas? Is he engaged to anyone?"  
  
"No," she replied with a smirk. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering" Actually, that was only partly true. I WAS wondering, I just didn't tell her WHY I was wondering. I was wondering because he was hot.  
  
No, he was REALLY hot! He had eyes that were the bluest of blue, and perfect long blonde hair. Usually when I think of long hair on guys I think of mullets, but this was NOT a mullet! It was just long, and blonde. He had the top half pulled back, and a small braid starting at his temples on each side of his head.  
  
He had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung across his chest, and around his waist, a belt with a knife and a sword sheath attached to it. He was tall and well built, AND he had a killer smile.  
  
How much more can you possibly ask for in a guy? We walked to the other end of the palace, and into the "dining hall". I sat down right across from Legolas, and I stared at him while I ate. 


	3. The Fellowship Meets Again

Howdy y'all! Pink, ur rubbin off on me (she thinks she's a hick). Yes well thanx to all my reviewers, and please r/r for new readers. Remember, constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames will be, well, BURNED. Hehehe.or USED to burn things.whichever.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own all original characters and plot, otherwise it's all Tolkien's.  
  
love park: Yes, I will "turn this fic around", I just haven't gotten to that part in the story yet. Keep reading, and you shall see...  
  
MistressHolbytla: Thank you for the advice, and I will try to keep the "language" to a minimum.  
  
Legoluver07: Heya! ty for the review gal, the cheese shall soon appear.  
  
Daisy Brambleburr: Sorry you don't like "girl falls into middle earth" fics, but deal with it. Yes, it's getting old, but it's my first fanfic, gimme a break! Check back later for the whole summary thing.I mean, heck, I'm only on chapter 3! I still have to develop the plot and characters.  
  
Yes, well, onward to the story!  
  
After breakfast, he walked over to me. "Would you like me to show you around the palace?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
First, he showed me the main floor. All of the big rooms were down here. There was the dining hall, the throne room, the kitchens, and of course the gardens, some of which were indoors, and some of which were outdoors.  
  
We only went to the indoor ones, but he promised to take me back to the other gardens, and maybe even the woods by the end of the day. After the lower floor, we went to the upper floors.  
  
My room was on the second floor, but there were actually three floors. He took me to his room, which was on the third floor. These, he explained, were for the regular people who lived in the palace, and the second floor was for guests.  
  
He also said that if I stayed in Mirkwood long enough, I would be moved to a room on the third floor. He led me outside, and we visited the archery range and he told me that if I wanted to, I could learn to handle a bow and arrow, hand-to-hand combat, and maybe to use daggers and swords.  
  
I agreed, and he said that I would start the next day, because an old friend of his was coming to visit, and he could teach me well. It was starting to get dark, so we began the long walk back to the palace.  
  
As we were walking, we passed a beautiful hill, so I stopped to look again. The sun was setting behind it, and the sky looked like it was on fire. The sun was a ball of flames, and the sky around it was lit up with orange and yellow light. The undersides of the clouds were glowing, and it was so gorgeous it took my breath away.  
  
I was standing there watching it, when I felt Legolas come up beside me. He surprised me by putting his arm around my shoulders, and pulling me close to him. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, and we watched the sunset together.  
  
The next morning, I woke up to find another dress lain across the chair. It was a deep forest green velvet with short sleeves and a low-cut neck, and it had gold trim.  
  
I put it on and walked down to breakfast. At breakfast, I met a few new people that I hadn't seen in the palace the day before. Legolas introduced me to Alenorin, who was Addie's fiancée, Arwen, whose fiancée was to teach me to fight, Veronica, whose fiancée Pippin was coming to the palace today, and Jennifer (who told me I could call her Jenny), whose fiancée Frodo was coming today as well.  
  
We all went for a walk in the gardens, and were eating a picnic lunch near a pond when we heard the front gate squeak open. They all rushed to the gate, to meet their friends, and I lingered behind, feeling a little out of place. Addie came back and grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the group.  
  
Legolas introduced me to everyone, "These are my friends. Fifty years ago, I traveled with them as the Fellowship of the Ring. This is Frodo," he said, pointing to a short fellow with bluish-grey eyes and brown hair. "He is a hobbit. These are Merry, Pippin, and Sam. They are also hobbits. This is Gimli," pointing to a short, stout man with hair and a beard the same color as mine: a bright, fiery red. "This is Gandalf the White," gesturing to an old man with long, silvery-white hair, dressed in long, white robes and carrying a staff. "And this," he said, pointing to a tall man with black or dark brown hair, "is Aragorn. He will be your teacher in the arts of combat."  
  
"Nice to meet you, everyone. I'm Jane." Soon after, I began my training.  
  
a/n: Won't update again till my review count reaches 15! r/r every1, so you can read on! 


	4. Swimming and Sunsets

Not much to say this time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still only own my original characters and plot.  
  
Canon Police: Yes, I know, I'm quite ashamed, really. I haven't even finished reading the Two Towers yet. I've been relying on a few friends to help with the details. Sorry about any mistakes relating to the characters or locations and their descriptions (you know, if I say Lothlorien is made of gummi bears and graham crackers, that sort of thing).  
  
MistressHolbytla: Thank you SO much for all of your help! I really appreciate it. I went back to chapter 3 and fixed the "who's" thing, thanks for pointing it out. Yeah, I know it was really very pointless to put up that a/n, but what can I say? *endless silence* Nothing! I will keep updating though.  
  
~~One Hundred Years Later~~  
  
I no longer required Aragorn's guidance in any matter of combat whatsoever. Legolas was right: he was a very good teacher.  
  
I was relaxing by the pond one day, when Legolas came and sat down next to me. "Jane, I'm afraid I have some bad news. One hundred and fifty years ago, when the Fellowship traveled to Mordor to destroy the One Ring, our quest was completed. At least, that's what we thought. It turns out that when Frodo chucked it into the fiery chasm deep within Mount Doom, the ring landed on a ledge. An orc was able to retrieve it, and they have been building up their army of Uruk-Hai ever since then. We must return the ring to the only place it can be destroyed: in the heart of Mount Doom. We leave on our quest in two days."  
  
"Fine, but if you go, I go with you."  
  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
"But Aragorn taught me to fight. I am perfectly capable of defending myself. I have my own weapons, I can run just as far and fast as any elf, and I would be no trouble at all."  
  
"Jane, I know that you are able to defend yourself, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"If I get hurt, you will save me. You already did once, remember?"  
  
"You make a point."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I still don't want you to go, but since you are so insistent, it looks like you're coming."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." I said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful." He said in a choked voice. I had hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe!  
  
"Oops!" I exclaimed, letting him free. "Yes, I promise you that I will be careful, at least, as careful as I can be."  
  
He walked me to my room (which was now on the third floor!) "'Quel undome. Fúmë 'quel, mellon. (Good night. Sleep well friend)"  
  
"Namaarie an sí Legolas. (Goodbye for now, Legolas)"  
  
The next morning, I woke up to the touch of a soft hand on my cheek. "'Quel amrun Jane. (Good morning Jane) Wake up."  
  
"Good morning Legolas. Why are you here?"  
  
"I thought that since we leave tomorrow, we could do something today."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I thought we could go for a swim or something relaxing like that."  
  
"That sounds perfect," I said, smiling, "but I need to get dressed."  
  
He blushed. "I guess that's my cue then, huh?" He walked out the door and shut it behind him.  
  
I dressed in a slip (so I could swim), and a light, airy dress. We went to the swimming hole in the woods, and I motioned for him to turn around. I took off my dress and tested the water with my toes.  
  
I backed up and ran to the pond screaming "CANNONBALL!" He just stood there dripping wet while I laughed. He took off his tunic and dove in right in front of me. I couldn't see him now, and I was laughing too hard to care.  
  
I shrieked so loudly when I felt something grab my ankle that it could probably be heard in Lothlorien! As soon as I realized it was Legolas, I reached under the water and poked him in the ribs. He laughed and let go immediately. I began to swim away, but he had somehow gotten a firm grip on my waist and pulled me back towards him. I laughed and poked him again, but this time he didn't let go. He suddenly looked serious, so I stopped laughing. "Amin mela lle, Jane. (I love you, Jane) I had to tell you before we left. I don't want you to be hurt."  
  
"I love you too, Legolas. I think I've loved you since the day I met you. And don't worry about me. You know I can take care of myself. I don't want you to be hurt either, but at least if either one of us" he put a single finger to my lips to quiet me.  
  
"Shh. Don't think about that now. Today is our day to not worry about anything." He put his finger on my chin, and tilted my face up to meet his.  
  
His lips moved softly against mine, and it felt like my whole body was on fire (in a good way). I instinctively wrapped my arms across the back of his neck, and he slowly stroked my cheek with soft fingertips. I would have kissed him forever, except, unfortunately, air is a necessity to life.  
  
We stayed there for quite a while, not moving, until I shivered. He lifted me up out of the pool of water and set me on the shore. I went back to my room and dried off, but not before kissing him again and saying, "Inyë níra atana rato, mellamin. (I will be back soon, my love)" I returned to find him staring at the setting sun. "Why are you staring, Legolas?"  
  
He responded slowly, almost as if in a dream, "I was remembering that night a hundred years ago when you came here. Looking at the sunset reminded me of you." I looked at the sun, and he was right: it was almost exactly the same as that one so many years ago.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you so badly that night, and now I can. I feel like the luckiest girl in Middle-Earth!"  
  
"And I the luckiest elf." As he said that, he swept me into another warm embrace.  
  
I looked deep into his wonderful blue eyes, and said "Amin mela lle, Legolas, ar vá voro leryalyë. (I love you, Legolas, and I will not ever let you go)"  
  
He held me tight, and stared right back at me, matching the intensity with which I looked at him. "Amin mela lle Jane, and if anything happens to you during our journey, I swear I will not stop fighting until I get you back."  
  
"And I the same." Holding hands, our fingers entwined, we slowly walked back to the palace, not wanting this day to end. We stopped at the door to my room, and I bid him goodnight. "'Quel undome, mellamin."  
  
"'Quel undome."  
  
The next morning, we were up at dawn, and Aragorn explained where we were going.  
  
"We will go straight through Southern Mirkwood to Emyn Muil. We should make it in about a week. Emyn Muil will be difficult traveling, but we will go through it anyway, as it is the most direct path to our destination, which, as you all know, is Mount Doom in the heart of Mordor. We must then travel through the Dead Marshes, and cross the narrowest stretch of Dagorlad. Then we shall travel through North Ithilien, which will bring us directly to Minas Morgul. We will go through Minas Morgul, and onto the Plateau of Gorgoroth, after which we will continue on to Mount Doom."  
  
a/n: I won't be updating as quickly from now on, seeing as I still have to write the story (I had most of the previous chapters written already before I registered with ff.net) Keep checking back for new chappies, expect one or two a week. Also I will be gone for all of next week, so no updates until the weekend. 


	5. Moriquendi and Swimming Again

We all (Jenny, Addie, Veronica, me, Alenorin, Legolas, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, and Sam) said our goodbyes, climbed atop our horses and rode into the woods.  
  
As we rode, we talked. It was actually a very interesting conversation about cheese, but that is unimportant in the big picture of things.  
  
Anyway, during the hundred years I had lived in Mirkwood, I had gained some elvish characteristics. Legolas suspected that I had elvish ancestors, because of the types of things I was able to pick up on. I acquired several traits that most people are not able to from just living among the elves.  
  
Physical things, like agility, incredibly accurate vision, hearing so sharp that I could hear a pin drop from miles away, and most obvious of all, the pointy ears. My ears now looked exactly like any elf's. I had also learned the language in a much shorter time period than it usually took humans.  
  
The first few days of travel were incredibly easy, since we were only riding through the woods of Mirkwood. We would ride all day, and stop in relatively clear spaces at night.  
  
We were on our fifth day of travel when we came across a river. Everyone was glad, because that was our first fresh water in days. I was especially glad, because this meant that I could bathe. I wasn't really dirty, since all we were doing was riding, but I still felt all icky. We stopped and camped at the river for two days, and I got my bath.  
  
I decided to go swimming one day, and as I was floating on my back relaxing, I felt a hand on my stomach. I wasn't startled, since Legolas did that all the time. I was so used to it, I didn't even open my eyes. That is, until I realized that that wasn't Legolas's hand.  
  
I think the point when it became obvious was when I was picked up and slung over someone's shoulder. I looked down, and I saw immediately that this was one of the Moriquendi, or dark elves. This race of elves was composed of elves who had crossed over to evil.  
  
Unfortunately, since I had been swimming, I had no weapons with me. Of course, I had chosen a secluded spot to swim, a little way away from the camp. I didn't want to get myself killed, but I also didn't want to be taken away from the group and not found.  
  
As I was trying to decide whether to scream or attempt escape or both, I heard a bush rustle. I was a bit alarmed when I saw Frodo's face, because if I had heard that bush rustle, than my captors must have as well. I slowly motioned for him to go back to camp and get the others, and he seemed to understand.  
  
The dark elf whose shoulder I was slung across noticed that I was moving my arm, and he threw me down. "Who are you motioning to?" He growled. This was the chance I needed, and I had to gain control.  
  
"No one." I stood up slowly, pretending to have hurt my ankle. I shuffled toward a nearby tree, and leaned against it.  
  
The other two Moriquendi moved, as if to attack me, and the first one took out a bow, obviously to make sure I didn't run away. "I asked you once, and I will only ask you once more. Who were you motioning to?"  
  
I swiftly climbed the tree, and jumped to the one behind the first elf. I dropped silently down onto the ground behind him, tripped him, and grabbed his bow. I shot one of the other ones and was aiming at the second when the first elf got up.  
  
I turned around and, dropping the bow, dodged his punch, kicking him underneath the chin. I could hear his jawbone crack, and was getting ready to kick him again when I was hit on the back of my legs. I collapsed and quickly got back up, but not fast enough.  
  
I was mid-punch when I felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. It felt like someone had cut my left arm off at the shoulder and sewn it back on without anesthesia. Unfortunately, I was too far in the punch, and I smacked him with my injured arm.  
  
That hurt really bad. Luckily, Frodo chose just that moment to arrive with Legolas and Aragorn. Legolas finished off the one that I had just punched, while Aragorn killed the third.  
  
"Jane, what happened?" Legolas asked me in a worried voice. I croaked in pain, and he noticed my shoulder. "Aragorn, she's been shot. I'll carry her back. Do you mind searching the woods for more?"  
  
"No." Aragorn replied, walking into the trees.  
  
Legolas picked me up gently, with one arm under my back and the other under my knees. "Haryalá caurë, mellamin. (Have no fear, my love)" He walked slowly back to camp, and set me down carefully. "Brace yourself, Jane. This is going to hurt."  
  
The arrow hadn't gone through the back of my shoulder, and the only way an arrow can be removed is for it to continue its original path. For me, this meant piercing the skin of my back.  
  
He broke off the feathered end, and I winced in pain. He then quickly pushed it through (while I shrieked my head off), and cleaned and bandaged the wound.  
  
"Owie." I said weakly.  
  
He picked me up and carried me to my blanket. He lay me down and covered me. "Rest now, and you will feel better." I fell asleep immediately, and when I woke up, it was the middle of the night.  
  
I rolled over onto my side, remembered my injury when it hurt, and rolled onto my back. I looked up at the starry night sky, and was deeply immersed in thought when I felt a hand on my arm. It was Legolas. He had fallen asleep next to me, and heard me move when I woke up. "How do you feel?" He asked quietly, so as not to wake up the others.  
  
"Better. At least, a little. It still hurts really bad."  
  
"And it will, for quite a while. You will slowly regain use of your arm, though, and it should be back to normal in a few weeks. If we were at Rivendell, it would only be a few days." He commented wistfully.  
  
"I will be fine."  
  
"I know." He leaned over and placed his hand on my cheek. "Do you think you can manage a kiss?"  
  
"Anytime." With that I leaned up and met his lips with mine. I fell asleep soon, and dreamt of him. The next morning, I woke up in his arms. "'Quel amrun."  
  
"'Quel amrun, mellamin." 


	6. Magical Food

a/n: Hey all, I'm finally back. So sorry for the long wait, but I've been incredibly busy. I'll update when I can, but as the school year begins I will be more and more busy. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, etc., etc., you know the drill.  
  
"I'm hungry. Is anyone else awake?" "I do believe that they all woke up, had breakfast, and are in the midst of swimming." "Oh joy." "Would you like something to eat?" "Yes, please. What do we have left?" "The hobbits appear to have cleaned out our supply of bacon, bread, fruit, jam.oh dear. We only have lembas and water left. They seem not to like those." I laughed and replied, "They certainly do get hungry, don't they? I will need to regain my strength if we are to begin travel again tomorrow." "You are right, my dear." He said, handing me some of the lembas and a cup of water. I took a small bite of the lembas and handed it back to him, while thirstily drinking the water. "Thank you, Legolas." "No problem. Now I must clean your wound again." I winced, remembering the pain. "It shouldn't hurt as much this time, but it still has to be done." He gently peeled back the bandage and wiped my shoulder with a damp cloth. Suddenly, the pain seemed to fade away into nothingness. I opened my eyes in surprise, and saw a bright green glow flowing from Legolas into my shoulder. "Legolas!" I gasped. "What are you doing?" "What do you mean 'what am I doing?' I'm cleaning your wound." "No, the green glow." "What green glow?" "The one coming from you." "You can see MAGIC?" "Magic??" "I was putting some of my own into you, in hope that it would ease your pain. Normally, elves can't see it, so I thought you wouldn't notice." "Well, my pain is gone, so I noticed. But how could anyone NOT notice that glow? It was so bright it was almost blinding." "If you could see it, you must have some of your own." "Magic?" "Yes, magic." "Cool!" "No, actually it gives off a bit of a warming sensation." "Never mind. So, how do I use it?" "You can't, really." "WHAT?? That's no fair!" "You cannot use it for anything except healing. Now that you are aware that you have it, you should heal much more quickly than usual. You can also use it to heal others, as I did for you." "Does this mean that I am immortal as well?' "I do not know." "That's not fair either." He just laughed and replaced the bandage with a new, clean one. We sat there talking for the rest of the morning, waiting for the others to come back for lunch. We knew they would come back because they had hobbits with them, and hobbits NEVER intentionally miss a meal. Sure enough, like clockwork, they walked into the campsite at exactly noon. "So," asked Merry innocently, "what's for lunch?" "Why don't you tell us?" Legolas and I replied at the same time, laughing. "What do you mean?" Asked Pippin nervously. "We mean, where's all the food?" "Um.it ran away?" "Sorry hun, I don't think its working!" Laughed Veronica. "They ate it for breakfast." "ALL of it??" "Well no.I helped. But so did Frodo and Sam." She said accusingly, pointing at them. "WHAT? We were hungry!" "Whatever. ALL of you are going to go get us more food. Have fun hunting and gathering." "But won't we get hungry?" "Probably." "NOOOOOOOOOO!" "Bye bye! Don't come back until you can feed us!" We (me, Addie, Jenny, Alenorin, Gimli, Gandalf, and Aragorn) waved as Legolas shoved them into the woods. "So, what shall we do? I don't think they'll be coming back too soon." 


End file.
